It's A Town
It's A Town (stylised with the "A" capitalized in the name, along with normal spelling) is a television show that focuses on a strange town that lives on the edge of the world. The show is rated TV-Y7 and TV-PG, subratings include FV and V. About The show's town, Edge Town, is nearly identical to a children's playset and how the child imagines it. To further this, occasionally many hands can be shown moving background characters along the strange paths of the town and crooked roads of aside the sidewalks. Characters These are the strange characters of It's A Town, listed from Main to Minor. No character appears more then once, and one who does always comes back sometime. Main *UNIT is a hand-made cardboard robot who does not require a hand to move, just like all the non-background characters. *Roll is a plastic scrap that is often considered a loser, but is protected by UNIT just enough to make people slightly respect him. *CRO is a shadowy crow who is manipulated by strings, and is somewhat of a puppet. CRO is the main villain, but often stays hidden in the shadows while the CHO go do his desires. Unlike CHO, CRO can have positive feelings, but because of an incident involving The HND breaking his home CRO has worked on for a very long time, making the ledge snap and be thrown into a pit, which is actually a garbage pail surrounded by fake flames. Since CRO can display positive feelings, that's it's weakness. The last story arc of the series concentrates on reaching CRO's mountain, which is swapped for a volcano in the final episode. Secondary *Charlie is UNIT's horse, and the main mode of transportation for UNIT. Charlie is never seen again after the final story arc and sacrificed his life for the town. *The CHO are plastic helicopter blades with googly eyes strapped to their center, who are controlled by strings, and were built many times for the sole purpose to serve CRO. They are not capable of showing any positive feelings, and only hate and evil. They may be considered stranger then most of the characters. The CHO are reprogrammed to have choice and positive feelings at the end of the final story arc. Minor *The HND are a collective species of many hands who manipulate and control the background chatacters, and seemingly aren't able to control the main ones. Since they act so childish, they make the innocent background characters act foolish and humorous. They may be considered the main antagonists, as they caused CRO to become enraged. *Robert Bob is a background character. His full name is Robert Bobby Bobert Bob. Trivia *The show is NOT dark in any way, and is supposed to be a children's series aired on Cartoon Network. *The HND are actually many children playing with the "toys", that are the characters, only to make the series less dark, it was posted on Facebook by the creators of the series.